You smiled because you knew
by Brokenlyrics
Summary: Elena and Stefan are thrown together. Partners for life. Damon, branded an unknown unexpectedly comes stumbling back into their lives. In a world where society controls everything about you. Can Damon tempt Elena into breaking the rules? All Human.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** After reading the blurb on the book 'Matched' and seeing the trailer for 'Never Let me go' i was struck with inspiration to write this only using our beloved Vampire Diaries lot. I have not read 'Matched' or seen 'Never Let me go' so this story will be very different. This is my first fic, i hope you enjoy it, let me know! No copyright intended.

* * *

You smiled because you knew.

**2 YEARS EARLIER.**

_We stood backs against the wall, all thirty of us in our group, i could feel my palms were getting sweaty against the rough bricks. At sixteen years old i was about to discover my fate, who i was going to marry, where i would live, what job i would have. You see, i lived in a world where society controls everything about you. You have no choice - break the rules and theres consequences. Nobody knew exactly what these consequences were, everyone was too scared to find out. But then why would you need to? Your life was mapped out for you, no worries, most if not all found they had the perfect partner chose for them. I guess if we could choose things might be different, but we will never know._

_Stalk__ing up and down the line, was Mr. Lockwood - head of our group, he came to a stop..._

"_When i open this envelope, i will first read out your name, then the name of your partner, where you will eventually live, and the job you will be assigned too. You will then spend the next two years getting to know your partner, choosing a home in the area your told and practicing for the world of work."_

_It was alot to take in, i looked down the line some faces were familiar, others i didn't recognise at all. I found the faces of my friends Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and Caroline. They all had similar looks of pain etched on their faces, im sure my face held the same look. In a matter of minutes it could be that i would in two years never see these faces again. Being at Pierce Boarding school since the age of five, we'd all become real close. _

_I looked up and met Damon's piercing blue eyes, he offered me his signature smirk- instantly lightening the mood. We'd always been closer than the others, though him and his brother Stefan constantly fought for my attention, I always felt somewhat closer to Damon. The rustling of paper made me look up, Mr Lockwood opened the envelope, i held my breath waiting for the first name._

"_Bonnie Bennett to be partnered with Tyler Lockwood. Arizona. Nurse" I smiled as he said this, nursing was perfect for Bonnie she was such a caring person, plus she and Tyler had a somewhat similar bond to that of me and Damon._

"_Tyler Lockwood to be partnered with Bonnie Bennett. Arizona. Mechanic..."_

_The list went on, name after name, then it was my turn, Mr. Lockwood came to a stop in front of me._

"_Elena Gilbert to be partnered with Stefan Salvatore. Mystic Falls. Librarian." I glanced up to stare at him in shock, but he was already moving down the line towards Stefan. Stefan met my glance and gave me an impish smile. I smiled back, and was lost in thought. I vaguely processed that Stefan was to be a chef, i laughed internally, he couldn't even cook pasta!_

_I guess, I couldn't really complain, i could have been put with someone i didn't know at all. But if i was honest out of the brothers, if i knew i was going to be partnered with one, i thought it would have been Damon. Not that our feelings were more than that of friendship, we were just you know close... as i thought this, i heard his name._

"_Damon Salvatore. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown" I stared open mouthed at Damon, he had a pained look on his face as he met my eyes, i looked back in confusion._

"_Oh! A rarity Mr. Salvatore, don't worry, you are not the first to be unknown there are others like you, you will spend your two years looking for these other unknowns, and taking things from there."_

_Mr. Lockwood headed back to his podium, and stood tall, hands clasped behind his back._

"_I hope you will all embrace your future, now that you know it. Not that you have much choice. Dismissed."_

_There was a shuffling of feet as everyone went to meet with their partner, Stefan jogged over and grasped my hand excitedly._

"_Isn't this great Elena. I was hoping i would be paired with you! And me a chef, can you belive it? The only person that can burn pasta!" His words barely registered._

_In the same corner he'd been stood in since we met in the hall that day was Damon Salvatore, hands stuffed in the pockets of his fitted black jeans, staring down scuffing his shoe. His dark hair falling into the eyes i knew so well, i didn't miss the single tear as it slid down his face, and glistened as it hit the polished wood floor._


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving it all behind

**DISCLAIMER:** So here's the first official chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the favourites, story alerts, and reviews. I really wasn't expecting it! This chapter is dedicated to 'blue-butterfly16' check out her story 'Make me wanna die' it's amazing! Now, on with the story. No copyright intended. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving it all behind.

"Caroline, will you help me get my suitcase zipped please?"

Caroline leaning over her own super sized, shocking pink suitcase, strolled over and sat on top of my rather small black none descript case. I carried on zipping, and with one final tug, it was successfully sealed.

"Thanks Caroline, need help with yours?" I asked, it was only right to return the favour.

I heard a grunt and looked over, she stood, smiled down at her case and dusted herself off "No, I tackled it." She replied, sounding rather pleased with herself.

I looked at my roommate of thirteen years, as she fixed her bouncing blonde curls in the mirror and applied a coat of lip gloss. In our thirteen years of rooming, we'd been through a lot together. I would miss her a lot when we parted ways. I with Stefan to Mystic Falls, and she with Matt to Georgia. I glanced around our room, walls once covered with posters of our favourite bands, were now bare, plain white. Boring.

"I'm gonna miss you Caro" I blurted.

"Oh hunny, I'm gonna miss you too, so much!" She pulled me into a tight embrace. I looked at our reflections in the mirror; we were so different in looks. I was tan, and she was pale. A trait she was insanely jealous about. While her hair was blonde and curly, mine was dark and straight. But we were both so in tune with each other, always on the same wave length. Caroline was the person I could talk to about anything, I think that's what I would miss most about her, her ability to listen to me ramble. Even about Damon, who was a touchy subject within our group these past two years.

Ahh... Damon. Since Damon was deemed an 'Unknown' he had changed drastically. And while the others took this change and accepted it. Having been so close to him – I missed him terribly. The reality of Damon's change was that for the past two years, he had hidden himself away. He didn't want to know any of us. He was constantly hidden away in his room, alone. At his request Stefan was removed from his room. We'd all tried talking to him; I thought I at least would get through to him. But apparently not...

**22 MONTHS EARLIER.**

_I walked amongst the book shelves in the library replacing books back to their rightful place. Training for when I was to become a Librarian at Mystic Falls Local Library. As I walked down row 'M' for the first time since the day we discovered our fate, my eyes fell on none other than Damon - stood reading 'Gone with the wind.' His favourite. I gasped in shock._

"_Damon!" a look of horror flitted across his face, before he rearranged it into a look of nonchalance. He met my gaze with a cold hard stare, the bright blue dimming, not the usual warmth I was use to._

"_Goodbye, Elena." He slammed his book shut, hastily shoved it back on the shelf, and stormed towards the exit. I turned around, ready to follow him, a question formed on my lips –_

'_Why have you been avoiding me?' But it was too late, he was already gone. I held back the tears that threatened to overspill, and carried on down the row, replacing the books as I went. I paused when I came to 'Gone with the wind' and straightened it, after its hasty replacement. As I did, a traitorous tear slid down my cheek, I scrubbed it away. That was the last I saw of Damon Salvatore.  
_

In the months that followed, I'd gone past being upset over Damon. I was now angry, how dare he treat me - us this way. Of course being an 'unknown' would be a struggle, but he had taken it to unnecessary extremes in my opinion. As his friends we would have done nothing but support him. But no, nothing, not even an explanation.

"Come on Elena time to go!" Caroline murmured, shaking my arm, breaking me out of my internal stroll down memory lane. I grasped my case, took one last look around our room, and followed Caroline out the door.

As we passed through the doors in to the hall the excitement was tangible, Caroline hurried over to matt, who gave me a wave, which I returned as I scanned the many heads in the hall for Stefan's familiar brown hair. It was hardly necessary as he appeared in front of me; an easy smile graced his features as his forest green eyes filled with warmth and locked with my chocolate brown ones.

"Elena." His hand searched for the small of my back, and he pulled me close as he swooped down to place a kiss on my cheek. When I first found out Stefan was to be my partner, I was shocked but comfortable, we had been friends since day one at Pierce Boarding. But still I was unsure, what if we were only capable of friendship? Much to my surprise falling for Stefan was easy; I found myself noticing things about him I never had before: the way his eyes lit up each time I walked into a room, his fierce protective nature, and his gentlemanly ways. And the big one, that he had liked me for a long time, since we were only ten in fact. In only a few short months, I realised I had in spite of my uncertainty fallen in love with Stefan Salvatore.

We clasped hands, he carried my case in his other hand and we headed over to where Tyler, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline were all waiting to say goodbye. My time at Pierce boarding was over, all leading up to this. It had come round so fast! As excited as we all were to begin our new lives, you could feel the sadness that quilted it, at the idea of having to go our separate ways. I hugged each of our friends in turn and wished them well for the future, promising to keep in touch. I couldn't help the niggling feeling that something was missing. I knew what it was. Damon. I subtly checked around me to see if I could spot him. Of course, he was nowhere to be found, I shouldn't have expected anything else.

"Elena, we best be leaving now if we're to make our flight." announced Stefan. We murmured our final goodbyes and headed out to the car park. Stefan flung my suitcase in to the boot of the car with ease and jogged round to open my door for me. I thanked him and settled into luxurious leather seats. I inhaled deeply; I loved the new car smell. The car started, and we headed off to the airport, ready to start our lives together.

* * *

After and easy flight, and a two hour drive to Mystic Falls, we finally pulled up in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. When it had come to finding our home in Mystic Falls, there was no trouble. Stefan having had a family history here, quickly discovered the Boarding house that belonged to his family was currently empty. So we snapped it up and here we were. The house was huge to say the least, and the architecture was beautiful. Dusky read bricks mounted with dark wood beams. A small patio surrounded the front door, were I spotted a worn swinging loveseat. I would have to clean it up. The scenery was beautiful, lush green grass covered almost every inch of land and tall trees were dotted every so often, giving the boarding house a little bit of exclusivity. It seemed we didn't have neighbours as such, but I could make out houses in the very near distance.

"Well this is it!" announced Stefan, squinting out the wind screen, examining the house. He glanced at me sideways waiting for my reaction.

"It's beautiful." I replied, and I meant it. I could easily see us making a home here. He gave me one of his broadest smiles, jumped out the car and was at my door, opening it before I had chance. He tugged me out by my hand, and I found myself laughing as we rushed to the front door, I couldn't wait to see inside. Stefan shoved the key in the lock, and before I could register what was happening, I was in his arms bridal style. He smirked down at me, knowing I hated being carried. It made me feel helpless.

"Put me down." I protested, kicking my legs and trying in vain to beat his rock solid chest.

"Nope" he replied, laughing, popping his lips on the p "Not yet!" He kicked open the door, and carried me over the threshold. Once inside he let me wriggle out of his arms. Before I could stomp off in a huff, his arms circled my waist and he pulled me close, placing his lips on mine. I sighed and responded moulding my lips with his. He broke away first, but not before taking my hand firmly in his.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked eyes lightening to a leaf green, as he give me the puppy dog eyes he knew I couldn't resist. I rolled mine in return "I guess so." As I said this I briefly took in my surroundings. We were in the main room; an old fashion brown leather sofa faced a huge dark wood fire surround. A widescreen HD TV was mounted on the wall above it and an extensive DVD collection lined the wall on either side. We knew the house was furnished when we chose it, but I wasn't expecting it to be so well stocked and cosy. "Let's explore!" Stefan proposed eagerly, breaking me from my thoughts, I agreed and we set off towards the staircase.

* * *

I flopped down on to sofa exhausted after unpacking and exploring; labelling the house huge was an understatement. During our exploration we discovered four large bedrooms with en suite bathrooms, a communal bathroom, two studies, a kitchen, a dining area, a utility room, a basement I wasn't brave enough to enter, and my personal favourite, a library. As soon as I'd opened the door, the familiar smell of books hit me. I loved reading, and knew instantly I'd be spending a lot of my time in there. Despite the fact I would be working with books all day, 4 days a week, at Mystic Falls Local Library.

The smell of lasagne drifting through the room had me hopping up off the sofa and heading towards the kitchen. I leant on the door frame, watching Stefan cook, completely oblivious to my watching. It might sound odd, but I loved watching him cook. He looked so comfortable amongst the ingredients and various utensils. For someone who was capable of burning pasta, with the right training he had blossomed into an amazing chef. I was lucky to have him cooking my meals, and I was excited for him to share his talent when he started working at Mystic Bar and Grill.

"Mmm" I purred in appreciation, alerting him to my presence. "It smells fantastic!"

He peered over his shoulder and winked at me "Well your gonna have to wait for it, cause it's gonna take a while to cook yet!" He lifted a spoon to his mouth and tasted the sauce. "Oh, that's delicious, if I do say so myself!" he said smirking at me. I knew he wanted a rise out of me, and he was gonna get it. What can I say? His cooking was my weak point.

"Hey! No fair, I want to –" I started but was interrupted.

'_Buuuzzzzzzzzzzzzz_.' the doorbell rang, I glanced at Stefan who looked back confused. "Who could that be?" he wondered out loud. "You carry on, I'll go and answer it." I replied.

I opened the door, and stood on the doorstep, was a young couple. "I'm Jeremy and this is my partner Anna." He gestured to a petite woman on his right. "We just stopped by to welcome you to Mystic Falls!" He stuck out his hand and I shook it. To my surprise his partner folded me into her arms. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Regardless, come by sometime. We live just down the road." She stepped back and gestured to a somewhat small house I could just make out in the distance.

I smiled brightly at the couple 'Thank you for such a warm welcome! I'll make sure to stop by sometime!' they mentioned they were off to the bar, and I waved them off as they went. I turned back into the house and headed to the dining room where my dinner was waiting. Always the gentleman, Stefan pulled out my chair, then sat in his own. I told him about Jeremy and Anna, and we fell into an easy chat as we enjoyed our lasagne.

* * *

After dinner we cleared the table and shared the washing up. As I folded the dish towel and put back in the drawer I found myself yawning.

"Tired? Do you want to head to bed, make it an early night?" I agreed. We ascended the stairs and headed to the bedroom we had chosen earlier, it was the biggest of the four and the bed was amazingly comfortable (I tested it earlier). I stripped down pulled on my comfiest oversized t-shirt and climbed into bed. Stefan followed suite, pulling the quilt over us and pulling me against him. As I settled down, I mulled over how well our first day had gone.

"I love you." Stefan murmured.

"I love you, too." I whispered as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**Okay so the first chapter done! I know it was lacking Damon, but he will be joining us VERY shortly. Reviews? Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Gone with the wind

**DISCLAIMER:** Hey guys! Thanks again for reviewing and such. I really do appreciate it. I love hearing what you think! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I listened to 'The devil's tears' by Angus and Julian Stone while writing this one. You should have a listen, its a beautiful song and SO fitting for Damon. I'll stop rambling now. No copyright intended. :)

Chapter 2: Gone with the wind

'Blip. Blip. Blip'

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and glanced at the time. The red numbers blinked back at me declaring it 7.30am. The spot next to me was empty, the smell of coffee drifted up the stairs. Why was Stefan up so early? I dragged myself out of bed and made my way downstairs, when I got to the bottom of the stairs I came to a sudden halt. Sat in the middle of the sofa wearing his signature smirk was Damon Salvatore.

I closed my eyes, and subtly pinched myself sure I was dreaming. I opened one eye and peeked out. No, he was still there. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted groggily.

"Good morning to you to Elena, cute um... Pjs." Damon remarked looking me up and down. I gasped in horror as I remembered what I had worn to bed last night. Just my over sized tee and underwear. I glanced down and realised my underwear was on show. I huffed angrily pulling down my tee as far as it would go and marched into the kitchen, where Stefan was making coffee unaware that I was up. I slammed the door shut behind me. He turned round and gave me a tight smile "Sleep well?"

I ignored his question, I had questions of my own. "What is he doing here?"

Sighing he dragged his hand down his face and slumped against the counter "He arrived at 6am this morning. In fact, I'm surprised his knocking didn't wake you up too. It turns out that when searching for a place to stay he just happened to discover the Salvatore Boarding House as well."

"But isn't that against the rules? For him to be here when we are?" I enquired.

"Apparently not. I called Mr. Lockwood this morning, because the house belongs to the family it's as much Damon's home as it ours. And with more than enough space with four bedrooms, Mr. Lockwood has allowed it." He replied.

"You should have told Damon no! This is our home he can't just barge in to our lives now it suits him. He's not welcome. Go and tell him to leave!" I demanded.

A grimace formed on his face "Elena, as much as things aren't the same between Damon and I he's my brother. I can't just turn him away! He's unknown, it's not like he has a place he should be."

"Please?" I pleaded, meeting his gaze trying to communicate what I couldn't put into words.

He looked away and started walking towards the door, as his hand reached for the knob he glanced back "I'm sorry Elena, I can't. I'm going to work." He murmured with finality, before he left me alone in the kitchen shutting the door behind him.

My back hit the wall and I slid down head in my hands, I let the silent sobs wrack my body. Why me? Why now? Just as I was accepting the fact that he was gone from my life, Damon was back.

* * *

I pulled up outside Mystic Falls Library, quickly checking my appearance in the cars wing mirror before I headed inside. Thanks to my mini break down I was running late. I should have been here at 8.30am it was now 9.05am. I rushed up the steps and pulled back the huge oak doors. I inhaled deeply, the familiar library scent instantly calming me. I headed towards the main desk where I found an elderly woman behind an ancient computer.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I'm Elena Gilbert starting work here today? I'm not usually late, it's just I had a small drama this morning." I rambled.

The woman peered up at me kindly from behind her gold glasses "Don't worry about it Elena, luckily Anna was in early today. Just don't make a habit of it."

I smiled warmly back at her "Thank you so much. It won't happen again, I promise! Umm... is that Anna, Jeremy's Anna?"

"Yes, you know her? That's good; she'll be showing you around today." Before I could reply, she was calling out for Anna who appeared from behind a bookcase. As she had done the first time I saw her, she folded me into her tiny arms "Hello Elena, I'm so happy you're working here!" She said excitedly beaming at me.

I laughed nervously "Thank you. I'm ready when you are!" I sighed in relief as she gestured for me to follow her; I was eager to start hoping it would take my mind off this morning's events.

* * *

I hardly noticed the time flying by and before I knew it, my stomach growled reminding it was lunch time. "Hungry?" Anna asked peering at me from behind the bookcase. We'd been chatting all morning about nothing in particular. Anna was easy to get along with, and I was happy to have made her as a friend already in Mystic Falls.

I grimaced embarrassed at my stomachs insistent rumbling "Yeah. I'm gonna go and pay Stefan a visit at the grill, and grab something to eat! You're welcome to join me?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind?" She replied giving me an easy smile.

I shook my head at her uncertainty "Of course not!"

We let Pearl know we were going and headed out to Lunch; conveniently the grill was only five minutes down the road so we opted to walk the short distance. As soon as we stepped inside, Stefan spotted us from his place behind the bar and waved us over.

As I introduced him to Anna I was relieved to feel the strain that had tainted the air this morning was lifted. "Miss me already?" he joked. I reached out to push his shoulder, but his hand reached out and stopped me. He intertwined our fingers, and pulled me over the bar slightly placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Awww, young love doesn't it just make you wanna hurl!" I froze. That voice was too familiar.

I heard Stefan's teeth clench as I looked down the bar. Leaning casually, shot of whisky in hand was Damon. I stepped away from the bar. "Come on Anna were leaving." I wasn't ready for a repeat of this morning. Not yet.

She nodded a look of confusion on her face and headed towards the door. "Please don't leave Elena, ignore him." Pleaded Stefan, shooting a venomous glare at Damon.

"Aw, yeah Elena don't leave on my behalf!" Damon remarked smirking at me over his drink. I ignored him turning to Stefan "I'm not staying. I'll see you at home. I love you." Apparently Damon found this hilarious, his boisterous laughter ringing in my ears as I headed out the door___**.**_

As soon as I was outside Anna turned to me "Okay, What was all that about?" She enquired.

We started walking back towards the library "That was Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? A relation of Stefan's?" she urged.

I sighed she had met him now, and from what Stefan had said earlier it didn't sound like Damon would be leaving anytime soon. She might as well know.

"Yes, he's Stefan's brother. He's my... was my closest friend from day one at the Boarding school we all attended. " I smiled at the memory.

'_Five year old me dragged my suitcase into the hall that was teaming with children. It was my first day at Pierce Boarding. Once inside I stood glancing round nervously, I didn't know anybody and I was too shy to introduce myself to anyone. Instead of standing there awkwardly I decided to look like i was doing something, so I bent down to tie the lace on my sneaker that had come loose. I felt someone's presence and looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes, shining with excitement. I stood up and assessed the tall boy in front of me. He was around seven, his hair in need of cutting was midnight black, and a smirk graced his features as he waited for me to say something. I smiled up at him timidly._

"_Um... I'm Elena... Elena Gilbert." I said shyly tucking a strand of hair behind my hair._

_He beamed at me "Hello Elena, I'm Damon Salvatore." he announced with confidence and before I could react he taken my small hand in his and planted a kiss on it. I giggled nervously pulling back my hand wiping it on my jeans, he caught me "You're not gross or anything it's just tingling!" I said quickly – it wasn't a lie. He stuck out his tongue in response, grabbed my case and started walking away I followed after him and from that day on we were inseparable.'  
_

Anna cleared her throat, pulling me from my thoughts and waited patiently for me to continue, I felt my cheeks reddening. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I totally zoned out. So yeah, Damon and I were inseparable. Of course I had other friends, one of them was Stefan obviously but nothing could come between me and Damon. Well that's what I thought until the day, much to my surprise, I was partnered with Stefan and Damon was deemed 'unknown.'" I cringed as I said it; I hated the label 'unknown'.

A look of pity flitted across Anna's face at my words "How awful, I can't begin to imagine what he must have been feeling." she murmured. "But what happened then?" We came to a stop outside the library and I continued.

"He shut himself away for two years. We tried talking to him we really did, Anna. But no one could get through to him, not even me and we were supposed to be best friends. I looked out for him on the day we all left Pierce but as usual he was nowhere to be seen. So I came to Mystic falls ready to put everything behind me and start a fresh, and he turns up here! After two years of nothing - not a word, he's back. He's moving in with us and because the house belongs to their family, he's allowed to stay there. He's not the same anymore Anna. His whole attitude has changed. I don't know what to do." I finished lamely.

For the second time that day Anna enveloped me in her arms and locked me in a tight embrace. As she stepped back she smiled at me sympathetically "I'm sorry this is happening to you Elena. Have you tried talking to Damon about it? I know you're angry but maybe that's what he wants. Be the bigger person, try and talk through it."

I took her advice into account. "Maybe I will Anna. Thank you for listening to me. I'm sorry for ruining your lunch."

She laughed "Don't be silly. That's what friends are for right?"

"Right." I agreed as we climbed the stairs and went back into work.

* * *

Later that night, I lay next to Stefan tossing and turning. As much as I tried I couldn't switch off. The house was silent; I couldn't even hear a sound from Damon who was in the library, and had been in there for hours according to Stefan. I hadn't seen him since the run in at the grill.

As I lay there praying for sleep to overtake me, Anna's words from that afternoon ran through my head _'Have you tried talking to Damon about it?' _

Clearly , I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon so I took Anna's advice; I pulled on my dressing gown and headed downstairs and into the library.

Damon was slumped in one of the arm chairs reading a book. He was wearing the same clothes he had been this morning when I first learned of his arrival. Black leather jacket, snug white t-shirt and fitted jeans - typical Damon.

"I can't sleep." I announced to nobody in particular, alerting him to my presence.

He spared me a glance before returning to his book "What do you want me to do Elena? Write you a lullaby and sing you to sleep? Read you a bedtime story?"

"No, I just thought… maybe we could you know talk?" I replied hesitantly choosing to ignore his sarcasm.

"Talk? About what?" he snapped. I hesitated, what were we supposed to talk about?

"About what, Elena? My 'unknown' status or how about the fact that you, all of you, just forgot about me!" his voice rose with his final words.

Wait? What did he just say? He was putting the blame on us? Forget not being angry, how dare he…

"WE FORGOT ABOUT YOU? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? YOU SHUT US ALL OUT! WE NEVER, NOT ONCE FORGOT ABOUT YOU! WE TRIED, I TRIED, DON'T YOU REMEMBER 'GOODBYE ELENA'. THAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU SAID TO ME. AND WOW, YOU CERTAINLY MEANT IT!' I stopped catching my breath, shocked at my sudden outburst.

The hardness in his piercing blue eyes softened "You remember –"

He was interrupted as Stefan stumbled into the room, groggily rubbing at his eyes "What's going on, why all the shouting? Are you okay Elena?" he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"Its fine Stefan, go back to bed I'll be up in a minute." I replied through clenched teeth, hurt flickered across his face at my abruptness and he turned stalking out of the room. It wasn't his fault he'd interrupted hee was just looking out for me as usual. But I wanted to know what Damon had to say.

"I remembered what?" I asked turning back to Damon. But it was too late, the moment had passed.

As I met his icy glare history repeated itself as once again he returned his book to the shelf and stormed past me. I watched him leave then walking amongst the books I knew what I would find. I pulled out the book he'd been reading, glancing down I read the title '_Gone with the wind._'

* * *

**How would you feel about the occasional Damon POV? Let me know! Reviews bring him back. :P**


	4. Chapter 3: A break through

**DISCLAIMER: **Thank you so much for the reviews and such. I've decided I will put in the occasional Damon POV here and there! This chapter is not as long as the others but hope its okay! I'll make up for it next chapter. No copyright intended. :)

Chapter 3: A break through.

I woke to find Stefan's bright green eyes boring into mine as he trailed his fingers up and down my arm. I grinned at him lazily, enjoying the slight tickling sensation.

"As amazing as that feels" I said sending a pointed glance to were his fingers lay on my arm "shouldn't you already be getting ready for work?"

"No Tuesday is my day off." He replied followed by "What was going on in the library with Damon last night?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to think about it "It was nothing it doesn't matter."

"Elena, I want you to be able to talk to me about Damon." He insisted his eyes searching mine.

"I just wanted to talk to him, I miss him Stefan he was always a good friend to me." I said avoiding his gaze.

He snorted "Exactly Elena, he _was_ a good friend then look what happened. Just cause he's back don't feel like you have to forgive him."

I was expecting him to be more understanding, obviously not. I sat up quickly and brushed his hand away. "Stefan, he's your brother he deserves a second chance."

"Elena, some people don't deserve second chances. I'd rather he wasn't here, I thought you didn't want him here either." He replied brow wrinkling in confusion.

I stood up and turned to face him raising my voice slightly "You're right, I tried getting through to him and it didn't work. So yes, I'd rather he wasn't here Stefan. You know why? Because it hurts having him here knowing we can't be friends. I thought you would be more understanding considerign you want me to be able to talk to you about it!"

He reached for my hand "Elena I didn't mean -" I pulled away and headed into the bathroom to get ready for work. "Forget it Stefan, I need to get ready for work."

I made sure to slam the door as I entered the bathroom, and I could vaguely hear Stefan muttering to himself as I brushed my teeth. We never argued. I meant it when I said I wanted Damon to leave, him being here wasn't doing me any good. I was supposed to be settling into my home happy to be starting a life with Stefan, and Damon just comes waltzing back into our lives as if nothing happened.

I finished in the bathroom and went out into my room; a wave of guilt washed over me as I looked at Stefan's sleeping form his face pinched with pain even in sleep. I leant over smoothing his brow and placed a kiss on his cheek. I decided then that I wasn't going to allow Damon to come between us. As much as I wanted to I couldn't ask him to leave it was his home to, but I could ask him to at least leave me – us to get on with our lives and him with his; for the sake of my mental wellbeing, as well as my relationship.

* * *

Work flew by and as I headed out the doors with Anna, I was feeling much better about today than I had this morning.

"Do you fancy going for a drink? Though just one as I have to pick up Jer later his cars in for an M.O.T" Anna asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"Sure. Why not?" I replied brightly.

We got in my car, and before I could set off Anna asked me a question.

"So, did you speak to Damon?" she said glancing at me warily.

"I tried Anna and I snapped." I admitted embarrassed remembering my rage from last night.

"Oh Elena, you can always try again!" She said patting my arm in assurance.

I grimaced "Actually Anna I've decided against it, I just want me to get on with my life and him to get on with his."

She gave me a sad smile "If that's what you thinks is best."

I just nodded started the car and cranked up the stereo, tapping my fingers along to the beat as we drove to the bar.

* * *

We pulled up at Mystic bar and grill and headed inside. We took seats at the bar I didn't fancy drinking so I ordered a coke. While I was ordering I heard Anna's phone ring and she stepped outside to take the call.

She came back in looking disheartened "That was Jer, he's sick he needs me to pick him up from work early. I'm really sorry!"

"No don't worry about it. You go and get him home. Do you need a lift to your place to get the car?" I asked concern lacing my tone.

"No. Its fine my house is just round the corner." She assured.

"Okay. Well, I hope Jeremy get better soon. Call me if you need anything" I called after her as she dashed out the door mumbling her thanks.

Wonderful. Now what was I going to do, I'd only just ordered my drink so it would be a little odd to leave. I glanced round there was a few booths free, so I decided to sit in one of those and read the book I had with me. I sat down, and just as I was about to take my book out my bag I heard someone land in the seat facing. I looked up...

"Leave me alone, Damon." I said tensing, I hadn't seen him arrive.

"No." What?

I looked up at him and pleaded with my eyes "Please?"

"No." He said with determination.

I grabbed my bag and started to rise from my seat "If you won't leave me alone then I'm going."

I gasped in shock as I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and pull me gently back into my seat.

"Play pool with me." He demanded. I looked at him in disbelief was he serious after last night he wanted to act like nothing happened and play pool - with me.

"You've been drinking." I said stating the obvious.

"Obviously, this is a bar. Now play pool with me." He demanded again.

I sighed in defeat. Maybe it was best to humour him? "If I play pool with you, will you leave me alone?" I asked meeting his gaze.

His eyes searched mine the blue was startlingly bright "If I win I'll leave you alone. If you lose you have to buy me a drink." He said smirking.

"Deal!" I agreed. I was determined to win.

We went over to the pool table and I chose my cue "Ladies first." He said gesturing for me to break. I leant over the table and set up my shot. I heard rather than saw Damon shift to stand behind me.

"Your holding your cue wrong." He remarked. Great, I was already doing badly what had I gotten myself into?

Suddenly, I felt Damon's hand on my waist and his other guiding my arm along the cue. What was he doing?

He leaned in closer his mouth at my ear "You line up your cue like this." He whispered shifting my arm so that the cue lay on a slight tilt. He then used the hand that was resting on my hip to turn me so that I was stood at an angle. "And you stand like this." He breathed in my ear. I gulped feeling goose bumps rise on my neck as his breath tickled me ear, he was a little too close for comfort.

"Damon, your umm too... personal space?" I said gesturing to the narrow gap between our bodies. He cleared his throat taking a step back, and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck "Uh... yeah, sorry I – Now you break." He mumbled nodding at the balls still in their triangle formation.

I broke and balls fired off in all different directions but not one of them were potted. Damon took aim and of course potted the first ball perfectly. "Looks like you've got drinks to buy!" He said signature smirk in place clearing the awkwardness. "Not so confident. I'm gonna kick your ass!" I replied setting my shoulders in determination as I got ready to take my second shot.

The game continued much the same way filled with easy banter. And I found myself hoping. Maybe I didn't need to get on with my life without Damon after all.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was eating my words "I can't believe you beat me! Guess I owe you a drink." I groaned as we headed to the bar and dropped on to our stools. The game had been fun, I'd had a glimps of the old Damon I was missing.

"I had a lot of time to practice. Scotch – on the rocks please." He said politely.

As I placed the order I turned to him hesitantly "Damon..."

"Yes, Elena." He drawled. Oh so the attitude was back, that didn't last long.

"I want some answers." might as well dive in at the deep end.

"Not gonna happen." He replied reaching for his drink.

I was determined to get answers; he insinuated this so I was getting my answers "That's not fair!" I argued.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed audibly "Hasn't anyone ever told you – life's not fair."

I growled in frustration the attitude was entirely unnecessary "What is wrong with you?" I demanded.

Much to my surprise he slammed his glass on the bar, making me flinch and stood glaring down at me his crystal blue eyes blazing.

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Were not friends anymore, Elena. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!" He dropped back on to his stool burying his head in his hands, shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

**Uh oh. What will Elena make of Damon's confession? Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dashboard Confessions

**DISCLAIMER:** Once again thank you so much for the reviews and such! I really appreciate! This chapter is the longest yet! I hope you enjoy! I think next chapter will be in Damon's POV. Just to warn you DPOV will be a lot shorter than normal chapters as they are just glimpses into ones going on in his head. Now on with the story! No copyright Intended.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dashboard confessions

"_You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Were not friends anymore, Elena. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!" He dropped back on to his stool burying his head in his hands, shoulders slumped in defeat..._

I sat there frozen with shock at his confession, that wasn't what I was expecting when I had asked for answers. Even though he had said it out of nothing more than anger, a feeling of warmth spread through me at his words. It didn't explain his two years absence but it was enough for now.

"You can fix it you know, our friendship." I said softly reaching out to rub his arm reassuringly.

Then I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and left the bar. As I leant over my car door and fiddled the key in the lock. I heard the door of the bar fly open. I looked back, at the bottom of the steps stood Damon.

"Tell me how... tell me how to fix it." He begged blue eyes vulnerable.

I blinked fighting the tears that threatened to overspill at his desperation. As much as I wanted to forgive him right there and then I couldn't, he had two years worth of making up to do.

"I can't tell you how to fix it." I replied, pain evident in my voice. And I couldn't, he had to do it himself. I stood waiting for him to reply, but he didn't instead he just stood staring off into space -transfixed. I knew he had been drinking, how much I wasn't sure but for my own piece of mind I decided to offer him a ride.

"You want a ride?" I asked hesitantly not sure how he would react.

He blinked his eyes focusing on me again. "You don't mind?" he asked.

I shook my head and slid into the driver's seat. After a few moments Damon slid into the seat next to me. I turned up the heat and we set off back to boarding house, driving in silence the whole way.

* * *

I woke in the morning to find the space next to me empty. Stefan must have left for work already and I hadn't even had chance to apologise for my harsh reaction yesterday morning. As I got ready I scrunched up my nose as the smell of pancakes hit my senses. Maybe Stefan hadn't left early, with that in mind I went downstairs to investigate.

However, what I found in the kitchen was not Stefan. Stood with his back to me wearing nothing but slate grey pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips, deeply immersed in preparing pancakes was Damon. I leant against the doorjamb watching him cook unaware that I was there.

While Stefan had to go through vigorous training to be the amazing cook that he was Damon was a natural in the kitchen, always had been.

I didn't know what to say considering the confession from last night. Once we got home we had both just headed to bed. So instead of saying anything I inhaled audibly the mouth watering smell of the pancakes, alerting him to my presence.

"Morning!" he said chirpily flashing me a smile over his shoulder.

Oh. This was different – more like the Damon I knew and loved. I grinned widely "Morning! Smells great, fancy sharing?"

"I'm making them for you – your favourite." He replied turning round and leaning against the counter, hooking the tea towel into his waistband.

"Oh. Wow, thank you." I said as I took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Elena..." he said warily catching my attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about last night." My brow furrowed in confusion, he was sorry for wanting to make up with me? Or maybe he didn't even remember and he was apologising for being drunk? My panic must have registered on my face as he added "about lashing out?" Oh. A wave of relief washed over me as his words sunk in. He still wanted to make up.

"Also, I wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance. I never thought that I'd have the chance to make it up to you." he swallowed avoiding my gaze.

"You're welcome. Of course I would give you a second chance." I replied.

He gave me a small smile and stood twiddling the tea towel that was hooked in his waistband, drawing my attention to his body.

Wow! His abs were ridiculously well defined, leading to the prominent V that dipped into his waist band. A fine trail of black hair dusted the centre. Wait, was I really ogling Damon Salvatore? I blushed furiously at the highly inappropriate thought.

"Shouldn't you like put a shirt on or something?" I pondered, ducking my head to cover up my blush.

"Why? Distracted by my stunning body?" He replied combining a raised eyebrow with his signature smirk, brilliant blue eyes sparkling playfully.

"NO!" Yes. He was undeniably beautiful I'd always known this. It would be ridiculous to say otherwise. With his shock of dark hair and his extraordinary piercing blue eyes he was the object of every girl's affection at Pierce Boarding. Though, he was never interested causing our close friendship to be a target of envy. Even so, I didn't know he had a body like that under wraps!

"I think you're lying." He stated placing a plate of golden brown pancakes smothered with syrup in front of me before taking a seat next to me with a plate of his own.

"I'm not lying. Isn't it unhygienic to cook with half your clothes missing?" I argued, stabbing my fork into the pancakes.

He gave me a questioning look "I showered this morning Elena."

Well, my argument was invalid then. "Oh right, that's okay then I suppose."

"I'll put on a shirt if it makes you feel more comfortable." He said.

"No, its fine you showered no hygiene issues." I replied giving him a small smile.

A teasing glint lit up his eyes making them impossibly blue "I knew it! You want to ogle my body!"

I swallowed the last of my pancakes and slung my bag over my shoulder "As much as I would love to stay and ogle your body" I said sarcastically "Some of us have to get to work."

His mouth was stuffed full of pancakes so he just rolled his eyes, and waved me off fork in hand.

Who was this and what had they done with Damon?

* * *

I sat at work chatting easily with Anna as we labelled the new delivery of books, work was passing slowly today but it was almost Lunch time.

"Any plans for lunch today?" I asked Anna. I wasn't really hungry after the mountain of pancakes I'd devoured this morning.

"Jeremy's going to pick me up here and we're going to go out for lunch. Why? Did you want to do something?" She enquired.

"No, I'm not hungry I had a huge breakfast made for me this morning." I laughed.

"You're so lucky having such an amazing cook for a partner. I wish Jer could cook!" She replied wistfully.

"Actually... it was Damon." As I said this I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Hmm, I wonder who it could be. I opened the message 'I'm taking you for lunch. No arguments. D.' Damon, how had he gotten my number? "Speak of the Devil" I said looking up from my phone "that was Damon he wants to take me for lunch!"

"Wait. I thought you decided you weren't bothering with him?" she questioned confused.

"It's a long story but I've given him a second chance, and it would seem that he's taking it." I replied.

"So you gonna go for lunch with him? Won't Stefan mind?" she questioned.

"I don't know. As for Stefan, he doesn't know I'm speaking to Damon yet." I said guiltily I'd have to talk to him. I texted back Damon thanking him but telling him I wasn't sure as I was still stuffed from the pancakes. No sooner had the message sent my phone vibrated again 'Looks like I've decided for you. Turn around. D.'

I turned round and there he was smirking at me as always. He was dressed now in a black shirt and fitted denim jeans. Anna followed my gaze "Wow. He's persistent!" she whispered.

"Um I wasn't expecting him to just turn up!" I exclaimed back as he headed towards us.

"I guess he really wants to make up with you." She replied with a smile as he came to a stop in front of us.

"Hey... um what are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him.

"I already told you. I'm taking you to lunch. Are you going to introduce me to your friend? I do believe I have met her before..." he mused as his eyes slid over Anna. He had met her before when we'd gone to the grill for lunch on my first day here.

"Oh right. Sorry. Anna this is Damon. Damon this is Anna." I said gesturing between the two of them.

"Anna! It's a pleasure to meet you." He said taking her hand in his and placing a kiss much like he had many years ago when we had met for the first time.

"Uh... and you." She stuttered looking at me eyebrows raised and eyes wide. She was obviously shocked at the gentlemanly manner that had been absent when they had first met. I just shrugged my shoulders, I was just as shocked.

"I hope you don't mind my stealing Elena for lunch?" He enquired giving her a winning smile.

"No, not at all!" She insisted. "My husband is taking me to lunch, its fine." As she said this Jeremy came strolling in. He went straight for Anna and placed a kiss on her forehead then turned to me giving me an easy smile "Hey Elena. Who's this?" He said looking Damon up and down.

Damon stepped forward to introduce himself. Anna and I left them to it as we went in the back to grab our coats and bags. Once we were out of ear shot Anna turned to me.

"Wow. He's really something!" She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?" I replied confused.

"I can't believe him and Stefan are brothers they're so different!" She exclaimed "Whereas, Stefan is all cute and shy... Damon's so confident, he's got an edge... he's sexy!" She decided with a nod.

"Anna!" I scolded.

"What? He is Elena, you can't deny it!" She said as she pulled her coat on.

"Of course I know he's good looking. But he's well was my friend Anna it's not something I really notice." I replied with finality.

"Hmmmmm." was all she said as we headed out the door back towards the guys who seemed to be deep in conversation. It was nice to see Damon getting along with someone. But, what was that supposed to mean 'Hmmm' I was with Stefan of course I didn't see Damon like that! I decided to let it go for now but I would have to ask her about it later.

"Ready to leave?" Damon and Jeremy asked at the same time causing a round of laughter. As we headed out to the car park Jeremy and Damon made plans to meet up some time and I told Anna I would see her back here shortly.

* * *

After much insistence from me we decided to go to the Mystic bar and grill and just have a quiet drink I wasn't remotely hungry. I would also get to see Stefan. We went inside and took a seat at the bar. Stefan walked out from the back...

"Welcome. What can I –" he stopped mid sentence as he saw me and Damon sat side by side.

"Elena what are you doing here? With him?" he said brow furrowed with confusion.

Before I could answer Damon butted in "I have a name dear brother." He drawled. I elbowed him in the side; I really didn't like this side of him. "It's my lunch break and I'm having drinks with Damon." I said answering the un-answered question.

"So your friends again? I don't trust him!" said Stefan glaring daggers at Damon.

"Drop it Stefan. I'll explain later I just want to have a quiet drink." I said exasperated. He chose to ignore this placing a glass of coke in front of me.

"What are you up to Damon?" He demanded his green eyes flashing.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm stealing you girl." He announced a devilish grin on his face, blue eyes alight with amusement. I choked on my drink. What? I heard Stefan growl and looked up just as he lunged over the bar reaching for Damon's collar.

"STEFAN!" I shouted but it was unnecessary. Damon pushed him back over the bar and sat back on his stool.

"Relax. I'm joking." He said with a smirk as he straightened his collar. Oh, thank God. Relief washed over me quickly replaced by annoyance.

"Well, it wasn't very funny Damon." I said with distaste.

He turned his piercing blue eyes on me and held my gaze "Oh come on!" I stared back at him bluntly "Alright, I'm sorry!" He gave in turning to Stefan.

"Whatever. You can't be trusted." growled Stefan as he turned on his heel and went into the back.

"If you're trying to make it up to me, that's definitely not the right way to go about it." I told Damon. And it wasn't, I wanted this to work but if he and Stefan don't get on I can't see it working.

He held my gaze again taking my hand in his "I'm sorry, Elena. I suppose the joke wasn't very tasteful." His voice was full of sincerity so I let it go. He let go of my hands and checked his watch "Okay we have a good twenty minutes left. And seen as we are not getting any service!" he raised his voice so Stefan would hear; I heard a sound like glass shattering a satisfied smile formed on his face "What do you want to do?"

I didn't want to stay at the bar the atmosphere was now ruined there wasn't much else to do but head back to work "We can head back to the library and finish up the break there?" I suggested.

He agreed and so we headed out of the bar, into the car and back towards the library.

* * *

We parked up outside the library but neither of us made a move to get out the car. We just sat in silence listening to the radio. We used to do this back at Pierce Boarding we'd come out and just sit in the car where it was quiet; it was just nice to get away sometimes. Apparently Damon had the line of thought.

"Remember when we just use to sit in here for hours and talk?" He said glancing at me.

I smiled "Yeah I was just thinking about that too. Those were the days." I told him. "Why did you just disappear?"

He sighed "One day I'll tell you. For now, just let me make it up to you."

I accepted that at least he would tell me one day. I turned the conversation back to the car "I missed this; our car time. I missed it all." I looked at him to gouge his reaction. He tensed.

"But you had Stefan. You didn't need me." He replied voice free of emotion.

I filled with sorrow at his words how could he think that? I turned to face him "Of course I needed you Damon. You were my friend. I missed it and I still do." I said, it was my turn to confess.

His hand reached out and cupped my cheek his eyes searching my face for any hint of a lie. He must have been satisfied with what he saw there as his eyes filled with hope and met mine.

"Really?" He whispered.

I lifted my hand to where his lay on my face and covered it with my own giving it a reassuring squeeze "Really." I said with a small smile. His blue eyes danced with the emotion that was ever present around me but that I could never place.

Suddenly, the moment was broken as I heard a tapping on the window behind me. Damon shot back in to his seat and I peered out the window it was Anna. I glanced at the clock it was time to get back to work. I held up a finger to Anna signalling I'd be a minute. I turned back to Damon he seemed lost in thought, the atmosphere had changed back to normal though it was tinged with a slight awkwardness "Well, I um best get back to work" I announced.

"Oh uh yeah sorry I was miles away." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later!" I replied getting out of the car. He waved at me through the window then started the car and set off.

I turned to Anna who was just staring at me a knowing look in her eye "What?" I asked defensive.

She raised an eyebrow at me "We need to talk."

* * *

**Oooer! Let me know what you think! Review for DPOV! :P**


	6. Chapter 5: Just a fool

**DISCLAIMER:** Okay guys, I'm sorry this chapter took so long life got in the way! As I said last chapter this is Damon's POV and it is very short as its only glimpses of Damon's thoughts and such. I'm going to try and make DPOV every five chapters. Next chapter will be back to Elena's POV. Enjoy! No copyright intended.

* * *

Chapter 5: Just a fool (DPOV).

I watched as Elena and Anna walked up to the library. Anna seemed to be grilling Elena, I wonder what about? Once I saw they were inside I started the engine and set off.

I still couldn't believe I was here friends again… well almost with Elena. In the two years we were apart, I missed her more than anything. As much as I missed the others in our group it was nothing to what I felt for Elena. I know it was through no fault but my own, I put the distance between us but I was willing to do anything I could now to put it right. New place, new start.

Rather than heading straight back to the boarding house I decided to head back to bar, Stefan should be on his lunch now so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

* * *

As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed Jeremy's police car, he must be on lunch too. I headed inside and there he was sat at a booth scathing down a burger and fries as though he'd never been fed! We'd made arrangements to go for a drink later in the week but no time like the present.

I slid in to the seat facing "Hungry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm just eating for the good of my health!" Sarcasm coloured his tone. I liked this kid.

I laughed "So smart arse, what's your story?"

He drained his coke then began "Not much too it really. Anna and I both went to the same school. Don't know if you know it? Pearl Boarding?"

I shook my head. I didn't know anyone from the others schools I was suppose to search for a fellow unknown at other schools, but I never bothered too there was only one partner I wanted. I gestured for him to carry on.

"Anna and I were always close, so it was a relief when we got paired up. We were told to move here, I as an officer her a librarian, and the rest is history." He smiled, he and Anna were clearly besotted with each other. I envied him, I would never experience those feelings.

"Well that's quite the fairytale you got there." I replied. I sounded fake even to my own ears but Jeremy didn't seem to notice.

"What's with you anyway? You don't seem to work, where's your girl?" he enquired.

"I'm unknown." I said the word with distaste, pity flashed in his eyes. I hated that.

"I'm sorry man. It must be hard, what brings you here to Mystic Falls? Found a partner?"

I smirked "Something like that."

"You seem close with Elena, what's the story behind that?" he urged.

"I was close to Elena when we were younger." I corrected.

"Oh. What happened?"

"It's a long story, unlike yours its certainly no fairytale. Let's save that one for a rainy day." I replied dodging the subject.

"Whatever you say" he replied, grabbing his jacket "I've got to be heading back to work anyway, nice talking to you, you still up for that drink later in the week?"

I shrugged my own jacket on and got up to leave "One thing you should know about me Jeremy, I'm always up for a drink. I like to drown my sorrows."

* * *

I pulled up outside the boarding house, my home. Well, to be honest I didn't care for it much I wasn't one for family history like Stefan, but as long as Elena was here it was home.

Instead of going inside, I decided to stay in the car. I reclined my seat and turned on the stereo.

Closing my eyes I let the lyrics from the song on the radio hit me '_Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs._' A face appeared behind my eyes. Heart shaped face, long silky brown hair, deep chocolate eyes.

Elena.

**So what did you think of Damon's POV? Review and let me know! :]**


	7. Chapter 6: Goodnight

**Disclaimer**: I am SO SO sorry this took so long, as a few of you will have known from my mini update my mums has been sick. Well, she has been in and out of hospital since the last time I updated. The situation is still tricky but I'm dealing with things better now so the lapse in updates won't happen again! Though I am going on holiday but I will try and update before I do. I don't know if any of you are still reading but if you are thank you so much for sticking with me and the story. It means a lot. We are back in Elena's POV now. So, yeah on with the story! 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Goodnight.**

'_I turned to Anna who was just staring at me a knowing look in her eye "What?" I asked defensive._

_She raised an eyebrow at me "We need to talk."'_

"There's nothing to talk about, Anna." I replied, and there wasn't me and Damon were just reminiscing.

She gave me a sceptical glance "You two sure looked close in that car. It was intense, I thought Damon was going to kiss you or something!"

"Anna!" I exclaimed. "It's not like that between me and Damon. We are best friends, nothing more and nothing less anymore. That's the way its always been, and hopefully always will be. I don't want to lose him again."

She sighed "Well if you say so, but I wouldn't be so sure about Damon's feelings." I scrunched up my nose in confusion 'Damon's feelings' sure he was a little touchy feely but that's how Damon had always been. He'd never expressed an interest in me and I was with Stefan, his brother. I laughed. The idea was ludicrous.

"I'm pretty sure of his feelings, Anna."

She mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like "Some people can't see what's staring them right in the face" and carried on into the library, I followed behind her expelling all thoughts of Damon from my mind, and tried to recall where I was with labelling the mountain of books that was waiting for me inside. 

* * *

I sat down on the sofa with a cup of tea in hand, it had been a long day. I'd come home to an empty house. I had no idea where Damon was his car was in the drive way but after a quick search of the house he was no where to be found. However, Stefan was due home and minute, as I thought this I heard his car pull up on the drive way. The door unlocked and in he came, his arms loaded with bags and the scent of Chinese take - away drifting in after him.

He gave me a small smile and gestured to the bags "I got us Chinese, I thought maybe we could talk about earlier over dinner?"

I said nothing in return but acknowledged him by heading to the kitchen and setting the table. I know I should have told Stefan that me and Damon were friends, so he wouldn't have been shocked but I didn't have time and his reaction at the grill was totally unnecessary.

I sat down as Stefan loaded my plate with food, he sat facing me with his own food and looked at me expectantly presumably still waiting for me to say something.

I met his eyes "So, talk."

He let out a long sigh and ran his hand down his face in a gesture of exhaustion. He arranged his face into a look of sincerity and began talking. "I'm sorry about today Elena. You and Damon caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting it. My reaction I agree was slightly unnecessary but Damon shouldn't push my buttons like he does." His fist tightened around his wine glass as he said this. He continued "I don't want this to come between us, so I will do my best to be civil with Damon despite what I may think of him. If that's what you really want?" He looked at me waiting for an answer.

I agreed with what he said about Damon pushing his buttons. I would have to have words, and I did want Damon in my life as much as Stefan my not approve.

"That's what I want." I agreed, nodding slightly.

He gave me a tense smile "Then that's what will happen, do you accept my apology?" he asked while reaching across the table and taking my hand in his.

"I do. Thank you Stefan, you have no idea how much this means to me. I'll have a word with Damon, but you should make the effort to talk to him too." I suggested.

"Elena, I agree to be civil but one step at a time. I can't forgive him as easily as you, he didn't see the effect his disappearing act had on you." I cringed remembering the long nights of sobbing in Stefan's arms. "But I'll try for you." he said giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I lent over the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I know you will and that's why I love you. Now lets tuck -"

I was interrupted by the front door opening, in came Damon shaking his hair littering the floor with rain drops apparently it had began raining while Stefan and I were talking. Stefan suddenly became very interested in the food on his plate.

"Hey Damon." I called alerting him to our presence "You hungry, there's plenty -" I was interrupted by Stefan clearing his throat.

"Elena, I didn't get that much I don't think -" I looked at him confused. There was plenty of food left over, I didn't see the problem unless…

"No thank you, Elena." Damon answered emphasising my name. "Some how I don't think I'm welcome. Don't worry I've eaten anyway." He gave the food and mine and Stefan's enclosed hands a look of distaste before heading up the stairs.

"It's just food Stefan, he could have had some." I snapped, hadn't Stefan just agreed to try harder?

He gave me a guilty look "I know, Elena I'm sorry. Its just hard. Please try to understand." I let out a long exasperated breath. "Forget it, Stefan."

I chased the food round the plate with my fork, I wasn't even hungry any more. 

* * *

A few hours later I found myself alone on the sofa again. Stefan had gone to bed after apologising profusely once again. I had forgiven him, I didn't want Damon's presence to come between us either. I just wanted My Partner and my best friend back. They're brothers they would sort it out in time.

I heard someone descending the stair, I looked behind me to find Damon in his slate grey pyjama bottoms from this morning, his hair was a mess as if he'd been tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked gently not wanting to startle him, it was a wasted effort. His head snapped up, his eyes alert.

"Elena, I thought you would be in bed by now." he replied squinting his shocking blue eyes in the lamp light.

"No, I'm heading up in a minute can I get you anything before I do?" The sofa sank as he sat down next to me, and ran his hand through his hair.

"No thanks." he replied turning to face me.

I gave him a sleepy smile "Well, I'm beat so I'm gonna head to bed. You look tired Damon, try and get some sleep. Night." His eyes took on a playful glint I knew all to well "What?" I asked as I lifted my self from the sofa.

"No goodnight kiss?" He said combining a raised eyebrow with his signature smirk. I gave him the best questioning look I could in my exhausted state.

"I don't think Stefan would appreciate it." I replied.

He grabbed my hand "Oh, come on Elena. For old times sake." He was right this was our standard goodnight back in the day "It's a kiss on the cheek." he continued "I'm not asking you to make out with me!" He looked thoughtful, his eyes taking on a teasing glint. "Though if your not opposed to that then lets -"

I rolled my eyes and ducked in cutting him off as I placed a quick kiss on his cheek. I stepped back he had a small smile on his face and his eyes were closed. As I ascended the stair I heard his whisper.

"Goodnight, Elena." 

* * *

**Sorry there wasn't much Delena but Stelena needed to talk. Please review I really appreciate it and it keeps me going with the story. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
